100 Little Moments
by isaacswolfsbane
Summary: 100 Dramione drabbles (may end up being more). They won't all flow from each other and both characters may not be in them all (but they will be mentioned).
1. Beauty

**A/N: **I do not own any part of Harry Potter, be that characters/worlds or anything else. If I did the books certainly would have ended differently.

This is for the_ 100 prompts, 100 drabbles, 100 words or less challenge._

* * *

**1. Beauty**

Staring down at his girlfriend from his seat on the windowsill of the Manor library, he wondered how he spent years tormenting her and never noticed how beautiful she was before.

Although he'd been on the losing side of the war, Draco was thankful for it. The war meant he'd finally had that push to grow up. He was now able to spend his days admiring the beauty of the world, and its simplicity now that he wasn't plagued by the workings of Death Eaters.

The war had definitely been a good thing, Draco decided, and getting Hermione proved that.


	2. Love

**A/N: **Again, I don't own Harry Potter as if that wasn't obvious since my OTP isn't canon.

Thank you to everyone that is reading this, it is the first thing I've ever posted so any reviews will be greatly appreciated.

I have the next 4 written, so hopefully I'll upload them soon.

This is for the _100 prompts, 100 drabbles, 100 words or less _challenge and the _Drabble a Day_ challenge.

* * *

**2. Love**

Hermione had always hated the thought of love. She found it sickening when she watched Harry and Ginny together. She thought she knew what love was when she had a crush on Ron – not that that had been a very productive relationship.

Now though, now Hermione realised what a fool she had been. She hated the thought of love because she had never truly experienced love. Well, experienced and wanted it. But walking down the aisle to Draco Malfoy, she knew that this was real love. She finally understood why so many people searched their whole lives for it.


	3. Dream

**A/N: **I don't own Harry Potter and I'm getting no profits, and I've already ran out of ways to joke about Dramione not being canon so this stands for the rest of this collection.

This isn't one of my better drabbles - I struggled with having Dream as a prompt even though it seemed easy.

This is for the _100 prompts, 100 drabbles, 100 words or less_ challenge.

* * *

**3. Dream**

Draco awoke with a jolt. Something in his dream had deeply disturbed him, he just wasn't sure what. He remembered it was one of his more innocent dreams; kissing rather than sex. He remembered liking it too, and being surprised at liking it. This just wasn't adding up to Draco. He lay back down, determined to get a little more sleep before he had to get up. When he closed his eyes he saw a pair of brown eyes looking up at him, matching her brown bushy hair. _Bushy hair?_ Draco thought, horrified. _Oh Merlin, I've been dreaming about Granger._


	4. Haunted

**A/N:** I decided to go down the less traditional route for this prompt and go with a light haunted rather than after the war torment.

Thank you to everyone that's reading these. I know no one's reviewing - but I guess that's good since it means there's obviously no glaring mistakes.

This is for the _100 prompts, 100 drabbles, 100 words or less _challenge.

* * *

**4. Haunted**

It was Hermione's first Halloween with Draco and she was looking forwards to it. Apparently Lucius and Narcissa always managed to turn the Manor into a fantastic haunted house. Hermione didn't know they even cared about Halloween, but apparently in the Wizarding World their Halloween parties were legendary.

Hermione was quite glad she'd started dating Draco, she was never too good with false scary. Real terror, being tortured and fighting evil she could deal with. Pretend ghosts and horror movies, not so good. She was glad she had Draco there with her to cling to if she needed.


	5. Memory

**A/N: **This is for the _100 prompts, 100 drabbles, 100 words or less_ challege which I am too lazy to type out 3 times a day so will be referred to as "the 100 challenge" from now on.

* * *

**5. Memory**

_Hermione was walking down Diagon Alley, trailing behind her mother when she first saw him. She was drawn to the brightness of his hair at first; it shone brighter than anything she had seen previously. When she took in the rest of the blond boy, Hermione stopped. He was breath-taking._

Hermione smiled as she remembered the first time she laid eyes on Draco Malfoy, the first time she was drawn in by his smile. She missed him now; she wished she had told him before she left how much he meant to her. She regretted making him watch her leave.


	6. Fragile

**A/N:** This is for _the 100 challenge. _

Am I using these prompts a bit too obviously? I feel like I am, like everyone's just going to be "Oh here's another drabble with the prompt word all in it, how annoying"

* * *

**6. Fragile**

Draco wondered why he'd never seen this side of Hermione before. He supposed because when he tormented her, this is the reaction he wanted. He would never get it of course; the great Hermione Granger will always stand tall in the face of the enemy. Little did he know she would break down as soon as she was alone. He never knew she was fragile, and he wished he did; it would have made him melt sooner. Now, having Hermione run to him crying made him want to rip whoever had done this to pieces. No one hurt his girlfriend.


	7. Celebration

**A/N: **This is for the _100 challenge._

The idea for this one came to me while I was starting my new collection and wanted to try out sneaky Hermione. I understand this is a 100 word drabble so I wasn't able to try out much.

* * *

**7. Celebration**

Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Cup again, and the common room was far too loud for Hermione's liking. The boys knew she wasn't really into Quidditch so she'd easily gotten out to go to the 'library'. Before getting there, she was cornered by a blond wearing a smirk.

"Not joining in with the celebrations, Granger? I thought you were Potter's Golden Girl?"

"It's a surprise you'd say that Malfoy, I thought you knew I was attached to a particular Slytherin" Hermione grinned, before standing on her toes to kiss her boyfriend.

"Besides," she continued, "shouldn't we be celebrating our anniversary?"


	8. Secret

**AN: **This is for the _100 challenge _and the _Drabble a day challenge._

This could quite easily be a 10 years down the line from the last one, or it could be a stand alone drabble. Most of what I've written for this collection so far could actually fit together nicely. I might rearrange it when I've finished.

* * *

**8. Secret**

Hermione knew how to keep a secret, but this one had gone on long enough.

"Draco Malfoy!" Hermione roared, "Are you EVER going to let me tell my friends about us?"

"Because Scarhead and Weasel are really going to be so accepting of this?" Draco replied with a smirk.

"I told you not to call them that! And they might, given time…" Hermione held up a hand to stop him cutting in. "The longer we leave this, the worse they will be. You know you're going to get all the 'blame' don't you?"

"Fine," Draco grimaced, "we'll tell them tomorrow"


	9. Promise

**AN: **For the _100 challenge_.

This isn't one of my better drabbles, but it's the best I could think of. I'm starting to realise that 100 word drabbles are harder than they seem.

* * *

**9. Promise**

Hermione remembered back to one of the first thing's she ever promised her two best friends;

_"Whatever happens, promise you'll always hate that smarmy git"_

Of course, that promise was long broken, not that they were to know. Hermione sighed, that was another promise she'd broken.

_"Promise me, you'll never lie to me. I'll never lie to you"_

Draco Malfoy was going to be the death of her.

But one promise she will never break, was the one she made to Draco on their wedding day.

_"I promise to love you, for as long as we both shall live."_


	10. Innocence

**AN: **This is for the _100 challenge_ and the _Drabble a Day challenge._

I decided to shake Draco up a little, I think it worked well. I hope it did.

* * *

**10. Innocence**

Contrary to popular belief, a belief put there by himself, Draco had never even kissed a girl. He was, in all senses of the word, innocent. Not that anyone was ever to find this out. He'd never wanted to change that, he was quite content being the innocent little virgin and pretending to be the manslag the world thought him to be.

This all changed after the war though. After the war Draco decided he was done with lies. Especially ones of this matter which could potentially lose him the woman he was planning to make his. Hermione Granger.


	11. Moonlight

**AN: **This is for the _100 challenge._

* * *

**11. Moonlight**

Moonlight, Draco had decided, made everything much better. This is why he had decided on an evening wedding. He couldn't believe it when Hermione had agreed with everything he suggested. When it came to weddings Hermione didn't much care what happened.

"As long as I'm marrying the man I love, everything else is irrelevant" Hermione had stated.

Draco, while annoyed that she had little input to the wedding, was pleased with this. It meant he got his dream wedding. Now, as he was looking down at his new wife in the moonlight, he was even more pleased; she looked beautiful.


	12. Whisper

**AN: **This is for the _100 challenge _and the _Drabble a day challenge._

I'm not great at writing dialogue so I challenged myself to write a drabble only using dialogue.

* * *

**12. Whisper**

"Listen Gin, you can't let the others know this, whatever happens"

"Yes, Hermione, I understand. I'm 13, not 3"

"I know that, and don't talk so loud – they could overhear us"

"Hermione, even I can barely hear your whispering"

"I'm just being careful"

"Okay, just get on with it"

"Well, I couldn't help but notice at the ball how attractive he'd gotten"

"Hermione, just spit it out"

"Oh, fine. As long as you promise not to laugh"

"I promise, I promise. Now who are you on about?"

"Draco Malfoy"

"They're going to kill you when they find out"

"I know"


	13. Echo

**AN: **I wasn't sure what to do with this prompt, so it's not my best.

* * *

**13. Echo**

Draco didn't know why it was, but there seemed to be an echo going round Hogwarts today. It wasn't just the gossip being spread that bothered him, there's always gossip being spread, it was the way in which it was being told. Draco couldn't help but notice everyone told it exactly the same way, the same wording. And that's what bothered him, it followed him everywhere – word for word. He thought the subject of the gossip should make him worried too, but for some reason it didn't. Draco decided he liked the gossip.

Hermione Granger was in love with him.


	14. Jealousy

**14. Jealousy**

Hermione hated this, for the first time in her life she wished she hadn't been sorted into Gryffindor. Seeing Pansy falling all over Draco made her seethe. It wasn't every day Hermione decided to come up with a plan this brilliant, actually yes it was, but to win over Draco Malfoy was going to take something special. First, Hermione had to make him get over the fact that she was a "filthy little mudblood" – how she'd do that she had no idea. But the rest, well that was quite simple really. So simple even Neville could do it easily.

* * *

**AN: **This was fun to write, I'm going to think about what the plan is some more and I might write a couple of drabbles or a one shot on it later. I'm not sure on the plan yet so if you have any ideas please let me know!

Also, can you please _please_ let me know what you think. I know they're only 100 words each so there isn't much to review, but even if it was just what you thought of the collection overall it would make me happy.


	15. Passion

**AN: **This is for the _Drabble a Day_ Challenge.

* * *

**15. Passion**

Draco wasn't sure what had happened, but since being back at Hogwarts he couldn't keep his eyes off Hermione Granger. He knew the war had changed him, he knew not to believe anything his father had taught him growing up. He knew that blood meant nothing, if anything Hermione had proved that when she beat him in every class.

Draco was glad he'd changed, he lived for these moments. He loved watching her; he loved seeing her face light up when she was happy. He couldn't handle it any longer – he had to tell her what he felt about her.


	16. Lies

**AN: **This is for the _Drabble a Day_ challenge.

Sorry about the late update, I meant to post this chapter when I got home from college but forgot. You can have a triple!update to make up for it :)

I'm a part of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition which starts on Monday so I'll be putting most of my effort into that so may not update this quite so much. Until then I'm going to be updating 2 or 3 times a day.

* * *

**16. Lies**

During the war, Draco had learnt the art of lying. He'd had to once he'd realised that he no longer felt the same way about the Dark Lord. Since the end of the war, Draco had tried to keep the lying to minimum. The way he felt about Hermione though, that lie he could not keep any longer.

He had loved her, when they first started talking. Now, he knew they were just friends. Unfortunately, Draco had no idea how to break up with her and remain friends. All he knew was that it was time this lie was over.


	17. Regrets

**AN: **Oh, and if anyone feels like reviewing these that would be lovely!

* * *

**17. Regrets**

Draco wasn't one to regret much, he hated feeling like he'd done something wrong so always justified it by thinking "well it was right at the time". But this time was different. After their fourth argument this week, Draco watched as Hermione packed her things and left. He knew she wasn't coming back this time.

In all honesty, he should have known when he met up with Pansy 3 times in one week and not told Hermione that things would go wrong. He just never thought he'd be this stupid. This was one thing Draco would always regret.


	18. Trust

**18. Trust**

"Trust me, 'Mione, this will go perfectly"

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing"

"Look, you're going to have to trust me one day"

"Trust me, I'm the Doctor"

Hermione was fed up of it, if she heard the words "trust me" one more time then she was going to hex whoever said it into next week.

As it was, she had reason enough to anyway.

"Hermione, nothing happened with Pansy! Please trust me on this"

"No, Draco, enough is enough. I can't believe you lied to me. I'm leaving"

Hermione had to _trust_ that he wouldn't come after her.

* * *

**AN: **I hope you don't all hate me if I stop updating because of the Quidditch League. I have a few written already so hopefully I'll continue to update while.


	19. Revenge

**AN: **For the _Drabble a day challenge. _

I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, my best friend was having a party and I had to go round to hers at like 1 so didn't have the time. Here's a longer, more fun drabble to make up for it. (And to make up for the last few being sad)

I'll update again when I get home.

* * *

**19. Revenge**

Draco and Hermione decided they'd had enough with Ron's constant torment. It was time to get their revenge. With those two plotting, Weasley never stood a chance.

Hermione had gotten some Weasley Wizard Wheezes products and was in the process of altering them to fit their plans. Their plan was simple; slip Ron some of the altered products, preferably in a public place, and watch it unfold.

They chose breakfast to do it. Hermione sat opposite Ron as Draco sauntered up to them. He leant over Ron, to kiss Hermione blocking his cup from view as she slipped to product in it.

Not wanting to miss the fun, Draco sat down at the Gryffindor's table watching Ron drink out of the corner of his eye as he talked to his girlfriend. Almost immediately Ron started to shimmer before shrinking down to become a Weasel. Draco and Hermione held their breath as everyone started laughing, hoping for the second part of their plan to work.

Thankfully, luck was on their side and the weasel started to increase in size, turning bright red. When everyone's face was again turned their way the weasel shuddered, and burst out into Slytherin colours.

Knowing their plan had safely worked, Hermione and Draco simultaneously let out their breaths before doubling over in fits of laughter. Noticing them, some of the Slytherins that had come over to watch the show closer up came over to congratulate them.

Hermione wasn't sure what Ron's reaction was going to be when this wore off. She knew he would be embarrassed, and his face would probably be bright red for days. But it was definitely worth it after all the torment he'd put them through. She leant over to kiss her boyfriend, a very Slytherin style smirk playing on her lips.


	20. Beach

**AN: **Okay, I don't really like this one so I don't blame you if you don't like it. It was literally the only thing I could think of.

* * *

**20. Beach**

Draco had never been to a muggle beach, he hadn't felt the need to. Of course, until recently he'd thought of muggles as scum so wouldn't have dared. Hermione changed that though. Hermione had proved that mudbl- muggleborns were just as good as purebloods and muggles weren't bad. That's how he ended up at the beach.

Hermione's family had invited him on holiday with them, he'd accepted because he'd never been on a proper family holiday. He liked the beach; he liked the feeling of sand under his feet and the sound of waves.

He loved Hermione in a bikini.

* * *

**AN: **Thank you to everyone who is reviewing and telling me they like it.

I will be starting the Quidditch League fanfiction competition tomorrow, so that will be my main focus for the foreseeable future. I have the next few written already, but as I've never done anything like this I fear that I will probably fall behind in my updating at least while I'm getting used to it. I will not forget about this though and I will still try to update every day.

If anyone has any ideas that they'd like me to do please tell me. I'm not sure how much I'll be able to think of and how much time I'll be able to spend on them during the competition.

Thank you all for sticking with me.


	21. Midnight

**AN: **For DaffyDuck100 for your wonderful review after my last chapter.

I'm feeling generous so you can have your (slightly) flirty chapter now.

* * *

**21. Midnight**

Draco loved sneaking around the castle at night. On the stroke of midnight he entered the astronomy tower.

"What are you doing here, Granger?" Draco teased.

"Oh, just waiting for my knight in shining armour" she replied with a smirk, "you'll let me know if you see him, won't you?"

"It depends, what's he like?"

"Well, he's arrogant, self-centred, smarmy and is a little ferrety"

"At least that sounds better than being a know-it-all bookworm with bushy hair," Draco countered with a wink.

"Oh shut it you," Hermione said, smacking his arm before he pulled her in for a kiss.


	22. Confessions

**A/N: **I wasn't going to post any more today, but I wrote this and I just had to post it. I know it says #22, I'll move it once I've uploaded the rest.

This is for _the 100 challenge_.

* * *

**22. Confessions**

Hermione,

I'm sorry, I am so sorry.

I never meant to hurt you as much as I did when I called you mudblood.

Draco.

* * *

Hermione,

The whole war was stupid, and I know this now more than anything.

I know you were under a lot of stress, and I'm sorry for making it worse.

Draco.

* * *

Hermione,

I know this is too late, but I regret listening to my father's views. I knew even then that they were wrong.

Draco.

* * *

Hermione,

Your death hit me hard. I can't cope. I'm sorry.

Draco.

* * *

Hermione,

I love you.

I'll see you soon.

Draco.

* * *

**A/N: **This made me cry when I was writing it, I' really proud of this.

I'm tempted to do a series of longer drabbles that are purely letter based; I'm not sure how I'd structure it though. Please let me know what you think.


	23. Crush

**AN: **For the _Drabble a day challenge._

Okay guys, the Quidditch League starts in about an hour so I'm spending this time writing some more drabbles for this. As I'm not too sure on what exactly I'll be writing this may be my only post today. Please don't think if I don't update for a couple of days at any point I have forgotten about it, I promise that I haven't!

* * *

**23. Crush**

Hermione had finally accepted the fact that she found Malfoy attractive when Ginny threw the idea of a crush at her. That was just stupid. Hermione was a logical girl; she knew at some point in her life she would probably find him attractive as most of the school has done. A crush was preposterous. How could she actually like someone who had spent the last 5 years trying to ruin her life?

Something at the back of her mind told her that Ginny could be right; she had found him attractive for a long time and it didn't even go over summer, and he had been a lot nicer to her this year. But the logical part of her brain told it to shut up and it was just because he was attractive, nothing else. Although, from that point she couldn't help but notice some of the nicer points about Malfoy; how he was always there for his friends, and he was rather intelligent.


	24. Chocolate

**24. Chocolate**

Draco had always had simple tastes, surprisingly, and his favourite chocolates reflected that. He was surprised Hermione had remembered how much he loved Chocolate Frogs, but when he went downstairs in The Burrow that Christmas he realised that she couldn't have forgotten. It appeared that Chocolate Frogs were every Weasley's favourite chocolate as well as his, and the front room was full of empty packets. He was surprised to find a pile of presents for him in amongst all the others; he didn't the Weasley's liked him well enough to buy him presents, he thought they just tolerated him because of Hermione. He was finally starting to feel accepted in the wizarding community now, and was incredibly thankful for the presents. Although, he wasn't too sure about the lumpy one at the bottom.

* * *

**AN: **Okay, the first round of the Quidditch League has been posted, and I don't think it's going to be as stressful (at least at first) as I was thinking. My main efforts will be going to that, but I should be okay to update this daily.

Speaking of the Quidditch League - when I post my entries if you were to read them and let me know what you thought that would be great. I suspect a lot of them will be outside my comfort zone so I would really like some feedback on those ones at least.

**Fan-Forever: **This was originally for a challenge that was to write 100 words or less for each prompt. I'm not doing that any more so while some of them (like this one) will still be around 100 words, they should get at least a little bit longer. I'm glad you are enjoying them though.


	25. Alone

**AN: **For the _Drabble a day challege. _

I know it's another 100 word one and I stopped doing that challenge, I promise they will get longer when I have more time.

* * *

**25. Alone**

Draco was heading towards the castle when he noticed the footprints in the snow. One set leading towards the black lake and none coming back. He knew he shouldn't follow, but it was dark and cold so he did.

When he got there Hermione glanced up from her crying, and looked away again. Noticing that she didn't even have the heart to insult him, Draco strode over and wrapped her in a hug. He wasn't sure where the sudden urge to do this came from; all he knew was that he was glad that he had followed her footprints.


	26. Rain

**AN: **For _**DarkwolfChocolate** _for your lovely PM - thank you!

For the _Drabble a day challenge._

* * *

**26. Rain**

Hermione was always so jealous of the girls in films who got to kiss their boyfriend in the rain. This had never happened to Hermione; she spent rainy days curled up on her couch watching bad TV. Hermione had hoped this would change when she got a boyfriend, but she'd started her current relationship in Summer so it had been sunny. Now it had got to Autumn it had started to rain and today was no exception; it was chucking it down.

Hermione was startled out of her thoughts by the doorbell. She was confused at first, as everyone who knew her just used the floo network or apparated into her house. It was probably a neighbour asking to borrow something again, or maybe the postman; her family still sent things by muggle mail. When she opened the door she was ambushed by Draco who, knowing her desire, swept her off her feet and into the most romantic kiss of her life. It took her a moment to realsiee what was happening and kiss him back. When it was over she looked up at him with the biggest grin on her face; she knew there was a reason she loved this man.


	27. Letters

**AN: **I'm so sorry I forgot to update this yesterday. I had job training all day and then a massive piece of writing to learn for today.

This isn't the best thing I've ever written, but it's the best I could manage.

Also, thank you so much to _DaffyDuck100_ and _DarkwolfChocolate_ for constantly reviewing. I'm glad you enjoyed my last drabble.

* * *

**27. Letters**

Hermione,

I'm sorry.

I'm sorry I was mean to you.

I'm sorry I called you mudblood.

I'm sorry I wasn't on your side of the war.

I'm sorry I've only just begun to tell you this.

The war made me change some of my views; I no longer believe in the blood supremacy nonsense that my father preached.

I know you haven't responded to any of my previous letters, and I don't know why you'd respond to this, but please believe me.

I am truly sorry for the way I have treated you. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but I would appreciate it.

Draco Malfoy.


	28. Cold

**AN: **For the _Drabble a Day _challenge.

* * *

**28. Cold**

Hermione looked outside from her perch on the window seat and shivered. It was the coldest day they'd had in years. It was so cold it was almost too cold to snow and it was only getting colder. Hermione was glad she was curled up inside with a book and cup of hot cocoa. It's a good thing they weren't muggles; they'd put a charm over their house to keep the heat in so their house never got cold and it meant that they didn't have to go outside to go anywhere when it was this cold. Draco always used the floo network when he was going to work, but if it was nice Hermione would often go the muggle way and enjoy the sunshine.

Hermione heard the fireplace whoosh and turned around to greet her husband who was shaking off snow.

"Why are you covered in snow, dear? Didn't you come straight from work?" Hermione asked, with a great deal of concern. She didn't like the thought of Draco being outside in this weather, who knows what could happen to him.

"Oh, nothing's wrong. I just had to take a detour to Diagon Alley to get you this," Draco said, handing her a box wrapped in purple paper, "happy late birthday. Or should I say; happy early _birth_day," he added, bending down to plant a kiss on her swollen stomach before kissing her. Hermione pushed him away faintly and watched him stumble onto the other end of the window seat.

"Little Scorpius is already the most spoiled boy I know and he hasn't even been born yet, I do hope you're not planning on turning him into a mini version of you when you started Hogwarts?" Hermione teased, but being unable to hide the grin on her face as she opened the box and pulled out the most beautiful crib she had ever seen, "Oh Draco, this is beautiful!"

Draco visibly relaxed when she said this, "I'm so glad you like it, I was so worried you'd think it was wrong. I want Scorpius to have the most perfect childh-" Draco was cut off by a scream coming from Hermione and looked up, worried.

"It's okay," Hermione panted, trying to regain her breath, "I just think Scorpius wants to see his crib so much he's decided it's time to come out," she had just finished saying this when the next contraction hit her. Draco immediately stopped looking worried and went over to the fireplace to call St. Mungo's. Hermione had wanted Scorpius to be born in a muggle hospital, like she was, but after taking one look at the weather outside Draco wasn't going to risk the cold.


	29. Dark

**29. Dark**

Draco didn't know whose stupid idea this was, but he hated it. The whole of the fifth year was playing a game. This game meant that the whole of Hogwarts was pitch black, the students had to move around and hide in the dark while some students were 'it'. The stupidest part was that the students that were on had to kiss whoever they found to make them 'it'. The new person that was 'it' had to wait 60 seconds while the previous person disappeared before they could go looking for someone. Whoever got kissed had a lifeline though, if they managed to correctly guess who had kissed them in 3 guesses then that person stayed 'it'.

Draco wasn't very interested in the game; he was sneaking around near the kitchen trying to locate the portrait that granted him access. He wanted food so he was going to get it. He'd just got to the portrait when he heard a noise. Draco froze, he wasn't interested in the game but he didn't want the get caught. If he did, Draco hoped it was a girl. Not because he was homophobic or anything, his best friend was gay, he'd just kissed most of the girls in his year so it might make it easier for him to escape.

He moved, and must have made a noise because suddenly a feminine hand grabbed him and pulled him closer. _Damn, _Draco thought, _At least she'd female so I have a chance at guessing. _She smelled like cinnamon, not an unpleasant smell but unnerving all the same; he didn't know anyone that smelled of cinnamon, most girls smelled like flowers or something equally as feminine.

As the lips pressed on his he melted easily into them, this just felt right to him. This definitely wasn't someone he'd kissed before; none of them had been this good. All too soon the kiss had ended; it was his turn to guess now. He cursed the fact he wasn't allowed to ask for their house first to make it easier.

"Erm… Daphne?" Draco asked, fully aware that it wasn't her. He'd never kissed her but being in the same house he knew she didn't smell like cinnamon.

"Nope," The girl responded. Draco was sure he'd heard that voice before. He knew it wasn't one of his house mates.

"Okay, one of the Patils?" He asked, he knew this was technically cheating but he didn't care.

"Technically you're not allowed to say that," the voice responded, in a very bossy manner, "but as I'm not either I'll let you off this once"

A sudden chill came over Draco as he realised who that voice belonged to. He mentally cursed himself for not realising sooner, _and for enjoying the kiss_, his mind chipped in.

"Oh Merlin, please don't let it be. G…Granger?" Draco asked, sounding horrified and accidentally letting his trademark drawl into his voice. He heard her gasp as she realised who it was.

"Oh Merlin," She squeaked, "I was so hoping to stop being on"

This made Draco's stomach drop. He'd just kissed Granger _and enjoyed it. _Draco couldn't decide if this was the best or worst day of his life. He decided to make light of the situation.

"Well," He smirked, "You're not a bad kisser for a mudblood. At least the next person will enjoy it," He regretted saying those words as soon as they were out of his mouth, and all too soon he felt the sharp sting of her hand on his cheek that he'd expected.

"Hey, that was a compliment!" Draco almost yelled, sounding hurt. He was glad it was dark so that she couldn't see the genuine expression of regret cross his face.

"Oh, I apologise that calling me a mudblood made me upset!" Hermione retorted, "Have fun 'hiding' again," she finished before storming back off into the castle.

* * *

**AN: **This was really fun to write. That game was totally made up, I've never played anything like it. It does sound like a really fun thing to do though and I wish I had played it. It would be especially fun drunk at a party I think. Maybe I could make everyone play something like that at my next party...

Please review and let me know what you think.


	30. Addiction

**AN: **For the _Drabble a day __challenge._

I'm back! I promise I won't let it go a week without an update again! I'm so sorry for leaving it for so long. Thank you for everyone who is still sticking with this, I love each and every one of you.

* * *

**30. Addiction**

Draco knew he never should have started drinking, but now he couldn't stop even if he wanted to. And he wanted to. It wasn't even for himself that he wanted to stop – it was that mudblood Granger. _No, Hermione, _Draco corrected himself.

Draco had started drinking after the war. It was understandable really; his whole life had fallen apart. He'd gone back to Hogwarts after the war fully knowing he wouldn't be welcome but he hadn't been expecting so much hate shown to him outwardly, this had driven him to drink more. Professor McGonagall knew that it would be a problem to have Draco at Hogwarts but she'd decided that it would probably do him some good. She had decided however, that he shouldn't stay in the Slytherin dorms. So he'd put him under the watch of Hermione Granger who had been made Head Girl upon her return. This had made him start drinking even more.

Somehow, Hermione had got through to him in their time spent unwillingly together. He remembered back to last night when he finally admitted that he might have an alcohol addiction.

_"__Draco, will you stop drinking! You're going to hurt yourself if you carry on and you're already failing you classes. It's only November!" Hermione scolded him._

_"__Aw, c'mon Hermione. You know I only drink to stop the bad memories," Draco replied, although he was so drunk it sounded more like "acmoheeeermee, uno I oneedrik t'stopthmmrz" _

_"__No, Draco. You're stopping now. You have a serious problem. You're addicted to alcohol and it's my duty as your friend, and if not that then Head Girl, to stop you from drinking!" She responded, not impressed, before grabbing the bottle out of Draco's hand and emptying it down the sink._

_"__Aw, Hermione. Why do you have to be such a buzzkill?"_

_"__Because, Draco, we need to study hard to get through Hogwarts with good enough grades to get a job out there in the real world and you're certainly not going to do that drunk!"_

_Draco just huffed at this and stormed off to bed. As he lay there he wondered why Hermione's words had so much of an effect on him. He really wanted to get clean for this girl. Maybe because she was the first person to actually care about his friendship, deep down he knew it was more than that though._

* * *

**AN: **Yes, that was from AVPM. I rewatched it for the first time this year last week and I've had the soundtrack on repeat ever since, it's actually what gave me the inspiration for this because I had to use that somewhere.

Again, I love all of you and I promise I am sat writing so many drabbles for this so that I can keep updating.


	31. Flower

**AN: **For the _Drabble a day challenge._

I'm sorry, I forgot this again. I'm a horrible person.

* * *

**31. Flower**

Hermione was 3 weeks from her due date and they still hadn't decided on a name. They'd stuck with the Black family tradition by naming their first child Scorpius, their second child they'd chosen a Greek name, Artemis, to follow Hermione's, but they'd had no clue for their third.

Draco wanted to name her after a star since it was "his turn to choose the name" but Hermione shot him down by reminding him that they had agreed this was to be their last child so they had to both decide her name.

Last week they'd come to a decision on naming her after a flower, but so far there was nothing Hermione had liked. Although Draco had taken to turning up with a bunch of different flowers they could name their daughter after every day on his way back from work, that she liked.

"How about, Rose?" Draco asked as he walked through the door. Producing a bunch of the nicest looking red and orange roses Hermione had ever seen.

"It's a lovely name, Draco, but you're forgetting that Ron and Hannah named their daughter Rose," Hermione sighed. She really did love the name but Hannah had just beaten her to it.

Draco sat down, defeated.

"Okay, I give up. We only have three weeks until you're due Hermione, so I'm just going to start naming flowers. We'll never choose one in three weeks at this rate."

Hermione agreed, so Draco set off naming them.

"Lavender?"

"That's not even a flower, it's a herb. Plus I hated that girl at school – I'm not going to be nice about her just because she'd dead!" Hermione added, noticing the look Draco was giving her. Draco had really changed since his school days and he actually cared about people, even Gryffindors.

"Okay, Petunia?" Draco asked, still giving her a look that said she shouldn't speak ill of the dead.

"Nope, Harry's horrendous Aunt was called Petunia."

"Okay, how about these; Tulip, Freesia, Iris, Lily, Sunflower, Buttercup"

"The first two would be horrible names, I had an Aunt Iris who was horrible to my mother, Lily is the name of Harry's daughter, and again – horrible names!"

"Fine, if they have to be nice names as well as a flower how about Blossom or Clover?"

"Nice, but they just don't sound right with 'Malfoy' after them"

"Okay, okay… how about… Daisy?"

This suggestion stunned Hermione, she'd actually thought of that herself but had thought it would be too plain for Draco.

"Draco, I… I love it!" Draco was also stunned at this, he'd always loved the name Daisy but after naming their first two children Scorpius and Artemis he'd thought Hermione might find it a bit plain. Maybe they still had stuff to learn about each other after all.

He heard Hermione wince a little and looked up to see a grin on her face.

"I think she likes it!" Hermione told him, placing his hand on her belly so that he could feel Daisy kicking.


End file.
